Ape Trully
Ape Trully is the well-meaning leader of the making force known as Big Green. Commander Ape Trully formed Big Green in hopes of restoring friendship between animals and humans. This reunion, however, was not easily achieved and certainly not through Ape Trully's rather naive peace negotiations which begin with an offer of gold and usually end with him being captured by the enemy and summoning First Squad to his rescue. Ape Trully is actually a real Monkey King, but hides his true identity because he mistakenly believes that the heroes of Big Green will never follow a monkey. So, he wears a disguise that looks more like a monkey's idea of a human than a human itself. Ape Trully is well schooled and knows a great deal of archaic knowledge of the land. He learned the Human Language from the Parrot King in the times before the war. He is also known for uttering sweet, inexplicable exclamations such as "Sweet Banana Pudding!" and "What in the name of monkey crumbs?" He flies a personal helicopter, closely followed by the Big Green Air Force, First Squad and/or Army for his own protection. Ape Trully keeps a bag of bananas in a safe in his headquarters and often tells the bananas how much he loves them. He is also rather obsessed with neatness and stacking games, he often sits on the back of a turtle to go around Big Green or to go to the shore. He is known to be somewhat stubborn, holding strong to his ideas, no matter how much they hated it (the thought that animals want offerings of gold, in particular). He can transform into Apetrully-san: the samurai of hope. This ties in with what appears to be a gambling issue, which was demonstrated by his inability to resist a challenge in Table Soccer Competition and Folk Games Competition. He had a real problem with the slot machines in Crocodile Castle, refusing to give up trying for anything. He appears to enjoy jogging, which he believes is perfectly safe, even though he was constantly ambushed by the zebra brothers and the ostriches, and attacked every time. In Season 2, Ape Trully apparently has given up the idea that animals want gold. He also seems a bit wiser, as he usually brings First Squad with him now, or another battalion of Big Green. Ape Trully is also known as Commander Ape Trully to most of First Squad and Big Green. ApeTrully is also quite good at paper cuts or so he says, in Scorpion Castle Ape Trully accidentally wrecks one of the scorpions paper cuts and fix's it but he is ambushed by scorpions and the zebra brothers. This might be because Ape Trully might have learned paper cut's with the scorpions previously when he was a monkey king. ApeTrully also acts as a monkey when he hears about where the parrots hideout is, and when he hears the name parrot in Parrot Castle. Abilities/Weapons Umbrella Hat: Ape Trully wears a special umbrella hat both in and out of disguise, which has the ability to turn into a satellite to summon First Squad or be used like a parachute. Trivia *Commander Ape Trully's name with the words backwards is Truly Ape Commander. *Ape Trully's helicopter is powered by two insects that fly in a clockwise/counterclockwise direction. *In the Chinese Dub, he was named Song Chang and there was no explanation saying he was a monkey. *His name is a pun on his being a monkey. He is 'truly an ape'. Monkeys, despite this, are not considered apes. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Tragic Category:Pacifists